


The Wayne Fundraisers

by Empress of the Empire (MakBarnes)



Category: Batman (Comics), Gotham (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Attack, Ball, CAPS, Dancing, Deaths, F/M, Fear, Fluff, Fundraiser, Getting Dressed, Guns, Handcuffs, Mashup, Pregnancy, Protective Bucky Barnes, Random guests, Teen Bruce Wayne, multi-fandom - Freeform, speech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:53:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6722941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakBarnes/pseuds/Empress%20of%20the%20Empire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and your husband get and extra invite to a Bruce wayne fundraiser and things get a little out of hand</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wayne Fundraisers

The Avengers had been cutting down the crime in Gotham. You tagged along with them to work with the GCPD, so they know where they needed to be and what they were searching for. However the crime had been slowed down after they had locked up most of the main villains. You and Bucky had stuck around so you could spend more time with your best friend. Opening the small cream tinted letter on the nightstand you read the small printing.  
You are personally invited to the grand ball at Wayne Manor.  
Hosted by Bruce Wayne  
In honor of Martha and Thomas Wayne  
The invitation had been given to you from your best friend after her and her soon to be husband Harvey Bullock had gotten an extra invitation. You didn't promise her you could attend because of the Avenger’s schedule, nothing had happened in three months which made you more cautious than anything. Setting it back on the counter you trade it with a comb and go through your auburn hair. Letting your hair curl at the ends. You touched up your chocolate lipstick and adjusted the sparkly strap that went down to the side of your dress, forming a half circle on your purple dress. Slipping on your silver heels you bunch part of the dress up to the slit, which came up to your thigh. Turning away from the full length mirror you saw your husband, Bucky Barnes, fiddling with his tie.  
“Come here.” Bucky smiled moving a small portion of his hair back. You grabbed his tie and tightened it up to his neck. Buttoning the black vest, and adjusting his suit jacket. Bucky had on his black suit with a purple accent tie.  
“I still don't understand how you lived in the oldies and don't know how to tie a tie.” Bucky took your shoulders and turned you around to face the mirror, with him behind you.  
“Close your eyes.” Pouting you closed your eyes, staying where Bucky put you.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Patience.” You felt him press up against your back and smiled. He raised his hands over your head he set a necklace on you. Opening your eyes, as Bucky clasps the necklace, you smiled. The two silver and purple hearts interlinked at the middle.  
“Purple, matches your dress.” Leaning against him you took his hands with your own.  
“I won't fit in the dress soon.”  
“You'll be beautiful, as always.” Bucky kissed your cheek as he placed his hand over your pelvis. You had found out you were pregnant last week and it was the best news ever. Bucky had been hovering over you even since you told him the news. You sprayed your hair with hairspray one final time. Linking arms with Bucky you head down to the streets of Gotham. Waving for a taxi and clear black car pulled up, the driver immediately jumped out and opened the back door for you two.  
“Where to miss?”  
“Wayne Manor.”  
“You two going to bug fundraiser tonight I see.” You watching the brick buildings and cars rush by outside of the taxi window. Bucky stroked your palm. He could tell you were a little nervous about it. Your first time going to a fundraiser that the Avengers or Tony Stark wasn't throwing. The city soon faded to a bare part of Gotham where Wayne manor was surrounded by open fields, which the Wayne’s owned. There were several cars parked and driving up and down the long road leading to the manor. All of the lights were on in the house some news vans were even there.  
“Wayne is more popular than Stark and he's just twelve.” Bucky laughed at your comment while the taxi stopped. Getting out, Bucky held out his hand for you while the taxi driver wished you two to have a good time. Shutting the door behind you, Bucky interlocked his fingers with your own as you two walked up the steps. Alfred, Bruce's caregiver and butler, was there nodding everyone in and collecting the invitations. You adjusted your necklace as you two stood in the doorway of the main ballroom. Seeing girls in multicolored and sparkly dresses you spot a recognizable couple in the middle of the dance floor. The guy dipped her down a little as she turned her head to you. The man didn't stop smiling at her. Smiling in excitement she leads her fiancé Harvey Bullock. Your best friend {BFN} was wearing a bright pink floral dress that went down the her ankles, showing off her gold heels. Harvey matched her perfectly with a plain black and white suit and his usual leather fedora on his head. Being six months pregnant, the lace formed around the exposing bump. Wrapping an arm around your neck she dragged you away from Bucky and walked you over to the open bar.  
“Sparkling cider for me and a lemon drop for my friend here.”  
“Make that two sparkling ciders.” Your friend looked at you in confusion.  
“I'm pregnant.” Hugging you in excitement.  
“Does Bucky know?” Smirking at her you nodded and handed her the drink. Before you could get up Bucky and Harvey walked up, making you two sit back down. Placing a hand on your lower back, Bucky kissed your head before ordered a scotch on the rocks. Harvey ordered it with whiskey.  
“So does this outrank the Avenger parties?” Your best friend glanced at the both of you.  
“Yeah, But I just wonder if a metal man is going to bust in.” Winking at Bucky he laughs a little.  
“Hardly doubt that, Unless he decides to go off.” Harvey took Bucky’s shoulder, smiling. Taking a sip from his glass.  
“Oh I’ll behave scouts honor.” Bucky raised three fingers up smiling at Harvey. A new song began to play, Bucky takes your hand, while Harvey takes {BF/N} hand, both of them leading you out to the dancefloor. Spinning you around Bucky, holds you close to him. Resting your head on his shoulders. Swaying along to the music you see Harvey and {BF/N} smiling at each other lovingly. She was happy you knew it, good for her. Finding a man that treats her right. Swaying around the room, then song abruptly stopped. Bruce Wanye, walked down the stairs and stood on the small stage that was set up. Taking the mic in his hand he smiled at everyone in the room. He wore a plain black and white suit with a fitting black tie.  
“I'd like to thank you all for being here today, and supporting me this upcoming year. As you know Wayne Enterprises have many programs that help fund this wonderful city. With your donations we can refresh the train stations and help the community get better. I will be around to greet everyone of you and personally thank….” Bruce trailed off hearing a large explosion from the back corner of the manor. You, Bucky, and Harvey all rushed over toward the area, seeing four men with guns walk in behind a man with a brown mask on. Harvey rushed over to {BF/N} while you and Bucky rushed behind the corner. Alfred grabbed Bruce and led him upstairs. Grabbing the dropped mic off the stage he lifted up part of the mask to speak clearly.  
“You know what the best feeling in the world is...Fear. We all have fear inside of us. But I like to enhance it just a bit.” The man lifted up his arms and shot out a white fog from his sleeves. Filling the room with the gas everyone began to cough and choke on the noxious gas. Harvey rushed over behind you, leaving {BF/N} behind the bar. Everyone in the room was coughing and choking on the smoke. Almost in an instant everyone was running and backing out into a corner away from everyone. Harvey gave Bucky his gun before rushing off to take Britney away from the smoke, afraid it would injure the baby. Feeling dizzy you sat down on the floor behind the corner and Bucky fired off two shots at the line of men, killing them. Luckily for him the noxious gas didn't affect him. The serum HYDRA had injected him with kept him safe from the mix of chemicals that were in the air. You started to rock back and forth, hiding your face from the light. Bucky hit another three guys, dropping Harvey’s gun leaving it. Only the guy with the mask was left, GOing around to everyone, making them cry and scream at the top of their lungs. Bucky moved over to you and lifted up your head.  
“{Y/N}! Hey, look at me.” You backed up further away from Bucky seeing the most horrific thing that his face transformed into.  
“No! Get away from me!” You wiggled out of Bucky’s grasp and ran out of the ballroom and upstairs. Bucky was crossed between helping you and stopping the guy in the mask. Harvey had his tie over his nose and mouth to stop inhaling the gas. Bucky pointed over to the man, Harvey helped up {BF/N} and Bucky rushed over to help her.  
“Take her upstairs with {Y/N}.” Bucky did as he was told when Harvey went over to the man still holding his tie. Bucky took her hand and started walking toward the stairs when {BF/N} started to pull away from him.  
“We have to go upstairs, now, think of the baby.” Bucky picked her up, carrying her up the stairs and saw you sitting in an empty room. Sitting {BF/N} down next to you, you hugged her tightly, her returning the hug. Both of you had your eyes closed trying to hide from seeing anything horrific. Bucky kissed your head and closed to the door to make sure nobody would go in the room. Heading downstairs to help Harvey he saw the man had him by the throat, holding him up in the air. Bucky rushed over and knocked the hold the man had on Harvey. Pushing the guy up against the wall he sprayed Bucky in the face, having no effect. Bucky smirked at the guy, pulling off the face mask. Seeing a sweaty young man he glanced at Harvey who was loosening his tie from his neck.  
“Jonathan Crane.” Harvey spoke bluntly, Jonathan Crane was a professor specializing in phobias but unfortunately got fired after he set off a gun in the classroom getting terminated. He sought out to destroy the other professors that got him terminated for revenge. Harvey had done a report on him after the gun injured the student. He had become a full time criminal, instilling fear into other people. The gas had disappeared and most people had snapped out of the trance they were in.  
“Harvey go check on the girls.” Harvey rushed upstairs to check on you and {BF/N} while Bucky led Crane outside.  
“So what are you afraid of Crane? Hm?” Bucky had Crane’s hand bent behind his back. “Maybe Prison? Or is Arkham better suited for you?”  
“Oh...I run Arkham, use them for experiments.”  
“You sick bastard.” Bucky kicked the back of his knees, making him kneel down to the gravel. Harvey came out of the door leading the girls out there. Harvey took his cuffs from his belt and tossed them to Bucky. Biding his hands in the cuffs Bucky sat Crane on the front steps before wrapping an arm around your waist. Kissing your cheek, you buried your nose into his neck. Still feeling fuzzy from the gas. Your best friend had herself wrapped in Harvey’s suit jacket, nuzzled into him.  
“Fun night huh girls?” Bucky brushed some of his hair back while {BF/N} nudged Harvey. Harvey radioed in Crane’s arrest and not long after a cop car showed up to take him in. Bucky leaned you over, kissing you passionately, letting you cup his face. Your best friend hugged you goodbye and they left with Harvey while you and Bucky went back inside to check on everyone.


End file.
